Cortana: The Crowd
by Thay23
Summary: fanfiction for the upcoming Shadowhunter serie 'The Last Hours' by Cassandra Clare. After leaving London three years ago, Cordelia Carstairs is living in Paris with her cousin Jem. Both of them living a peaceful, ceative and exciting life with their new friends from college. But when someone from their past comes knocking on their door, they must come back to take what is theirs.
1. Prolouge

**fanfiction story:** Cortana Triology (if people want more then 3 stories, let me know.)

 **Book 1:** The Crowd

 **Series:** The Last Hours (with some characters from The Infernal Devices) by Cassandra Clare

 **Characters:** Cordelia Carstairs, Matthew Fairchild, Lucie Herondale, James Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Will Herondale, Tessa Herondale (néé Gray), Grace and Jesse Blackthorne, Christopher, Anna and Thomas Lightwood, Alistair Carstairs and Charles Fairchild.

 **note: this is fanfiction. I own nothing all the rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

 _It's not easy starting over. Especially if you were sent away on the one night everything in your life starts to go downhill._

 _Being forced to pack your things and leave the place you used to call home._

 _And all of that was three years ago. Now we live the life we could only dream of._

 _It took some time to find our place in Paris, but within a few months we manage to find it._

 _Leaving your closest and best friends behind, because of something you never did, they only assumed that we would do the worst._

 _But we always know their dirty secrets and post it on Twitter to let The Crowd know about the people that they worthship,_

 _are the people that did many things to stay on the top._

 _They know no bounds to their choices. They would gladly put friendship or their love life on the line to stay 'famouse'. How do I know this? Because I was the one that got thrown away for the famouse life. Both me and my cousin. Now we're wiser, smarter and braver since that dreadful day._

 _What I learned from this experience is..._

 ** _"Revenge can be served. Anytime"_**

* * *

 **I hope that this was good. give me tips on how to portray the characters or on the story.**

 **The story is also on wattpad**

 **It's also written by me.**

 **Here's the link: wattpad story/39741122-cortana-the-crowd**

 **hope it was good**

 **thay23**


	2. Chapter 1: Cordelia

Chapter 1: Cordelia

I would have never imagined that I would have made it big in Paris. Neither did my cousin Carstairs, but I called him Jem like our friends, is a brilliant musician. Well, a violist to be precised. He composes beautiful music that would put people in a trance. During the day, he would play melodies that were light-hearted and full of joy and energy. But at night, sadness, sorrow and depression could be heard in the big, spacious and quite empty villa. The road we took to make our lives good was hard. Unintentionally, Jem catches the eyes of some girls from my private school and even a few boys from his. And the most obnoxious teacher from his school tried to put him down. In the end, Jem made him speechless with his amusing performance.

I woke up at 6 am, which is quite early for me. I stood up, brushed my teeth, took a shower and walked to my closet, with a big towel wrapped around my body, to open it. I grabbed my red racer back dress, lace leggings and a pair of white socks and put it all on. I put my phone, journal, camera, house keys and a pencil in my strap bag and went to my vanity mirror to put on some jewelry. My black crochet beaded choker with a wood bangle bracelet and some black large teardrop earrings with a silver Celtic knot Pentacle ring band. I let my hair loose and put on some natural make-up. I walked to the living room and grabbed a mug to pour in some coffee to drink. Jem was laying on the sofa, while texting one of his friends and humming a song that was playing from my laptop that I left at the table. I guess Jem must have put it on.

"Good morning Jem. How did you sleep? I hope that Will didn't call you again in the middle of the night." I sat across from Jem on a dark brown leather couch and gave him a cup of tea. "He woke me up again. It hurt me so much to hear his voice." Jem answered taking a few sips from his tea before continuing. "Oh Cordelia! He was begging me to return to London with you and Church. He sounded desperate and sad. Just like the plan." Jem said looking at his phone, expecting William 'Will' Herondale to call him again. I knew that her cousin and Will were close friends and inseparable. But even she and her BFF Lucie Herondale, Will's daughter, wondered if they were in a secret relationship. We asked Tessa Herondale, Lucie's mother about it and she smiled. Tessa already knew that they were close and sometimes she thought that Will was in a relationship with Jem. I missed Lucie and Tessa, but I also missed the charming Matthew Fairchild. Matthew is the party bringer, handsomely adorable and popular among everyone we know. Christopher, Anna and Thomas Lightwood were also my friends and I missed them. But I will never forget of what they all accused Jem and I of doing. Lucie, Anna, Jesse, Thomas and Matthew tried to stop us from going to Paris and apologized. We forgave them and it almost worked to let us stay, until James Herondale came to talk.

James Herondale was Lucie Herondale older brother, Matthew's best friend and the boy I had a crush on since I was ten years old. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. He looked like a average guy, but his eyes were what made me notice him. They were gold and beautiful. Even thinking about him made me shiver. But I felt the tears coming when the happy memories of the both of us and our friends having fun to the heartbreaking moments of him kissing Grace Blackthorn at the roof party and him embarrassing, insulting and mocking me in front of The Crowd and our friends. Alastair, my idiotic, selfish brother, was laughing with Grace and him, while Thomas, Jesse, Lucie, Matthew, Christopher and Anna came to my aid. I cried after I left and never felt so heartbroken and hurt since mother being brought to a hospital, because of a almost fatal overdose. My mother got lucky.

"If you want us to go back to London, then..." I said, but got disturbed by multiple knocks on the front door. Jem stood up and walked to the door and said:

"Hello? Who is there?" After seeing the door handle opening, he took a few steps back and fell to the floor when the door burst open.

Outside of the apartment door stood Matthew, Lucie and Will, looking like they've ran a marathon. Lucie had her brown hair in a messy bun and wore a skinny Jeans in Black and White stripes with zipper pocket and a mid-length sleeveless perching high and low top with a owl on it.

She combined it with Black tall combat boots and a long sleeve turn down collar Amy Green trench coat.

Matthew wore Chuck Taylor All Star street sneakers with Balmain slim-fit biker jeans, his favorite t-shirt with Oscar Wilde on it and a red varsity Letterman jacket.

I approached them both and gave them a big hug. Will wore a black button down shirt with black dress shoes and some champagne colored jeans. And he wore a round jade green necklace with a Chinese word for 'Good Luck' that Jem gave him back.

* * *

"William..." Jem said almost out of breath. "James..." Will said sitting next to him on the sofa.

Lucie was sitting on a chair from the kitchen next to me holding my hand. Matthew was on the phone with Anna talking about something important.

"You only said to come here when it's time..."

"And?" Jem and I responded. I looked at Lucie's hopeful face and Matthew's devious smirk. Will had that same smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly my cellphone went off and I looked at the caller ID, Knowing who it was, I pressed answer and put the phone on speaker.

"It's time...time to come home cousins!" The girl said mischievously.

"Thank you for helping us Emma." Jem said politely. I send my regards to her and Julian and hung up.

A few minutes later Matthew came in with a tray of four glasses filled with champagne. We each grabbed a glass and cheered.

I took a sip of one of our expensive champagne's and smiled.

Ever since we got kicked out, we stayed in Paris not only living our lives, but plotting to take down Alastair.

We have a plan...and that plan will bring him and The Crowd down.

"Time to begin Phase two." We all said in union.

* * *

 **I hope that this was good.**

 **Let me know that you think by leaving a comment.**

 **Thay23**


	3. Chapter 2: Lucie

Chapter 2: Lucie

 **(Warining in advanched. The usernames from the charaters who are on twitter begin like this: -, because the symbol used for this doesn't work in the text without mentioning a user.)**

* * *

Paris was beautiful, but not even the sunny weather and lovely people could stop me from thinking about home. Hmm...home. That word used to make me happy and comfortable, but now the word brought me nothing but emptiness to my heart. The three years of being seperated from Cordelia and Jem were the worst years of my life. The empty halls of our house was always filled with music, laughter, explosions made by Henry or Christopher, poetry being read to us by dad of Jaime and voices filled with happiness and energie. Now there was no trace of those sounds and it was so quiet that you could hear your own heartbeat beating. Since they were banished by Alastair and the rest of their family. The rest of us has been trying not to show what we felt about the situation.

Matthew has been partying more then he should. Drinking, dancing, being with multiple ladies and being unstable. He felt guilty and he wasn't the only one. Anna was being cold and distant and she gave Jamie and Grace a piece of her mind before pushing us all away. She went with her girlfriend Maria on a trip around Europe and even went to the Paris Fashion Week, where she saw Cordelia and Jem modeling with some of Maria's friends. Christopher was more intersted in his studies then in Grace or the parties. Together with Thomas, they went to France and went to the same school as Jem, who seemed popular among the students. They didn't stay long, because Alastair was watching them and so were Grace and James.

Jesse was the only one who stayed in Londen with me, but even he was careful. He was trying to get away from his sister, who seemed to not want him to hang out with a little, flat bodied girl, whose opinions doesn't matter to anyone, especially to The Crowd. Jesse came to me every night to comfort me and to figure out how my mind, body and soul were ghosting in his mind. He brought me the happiness that I have lost, even if the happiness only came in the was happier then usual and that creeped me out. She lived her life like a queen. Partying with The Crowd at night and sleeping with my brother (and i think even Alastair) during the day. Alastair was happy with the power he had over the rest of us. He was in the Carstairs family mansion with his parents. Colette was trying to make amends with Cordelia, but Cordelia never responded to her texts, Phone calls, letters or video chats. Cordelia even removed her parents, Alastair, Grace, James and the rest of The Crowd from her Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. And James...he seems to do well.

He pretends to be glad they're gone, but in the end he keeps track of her...like a stalker. James was so guilty, that he had a part of his bedroom wall filled with maps and locations of Paris, pins and waxed threats pin pointing any location she went. Mom and dad were worried sick about Jamie's behaviour, but also were sad for leaving Jem and Cordelia to their misfortunate fate. We knew the reason Cordelia had to leave, but we never knew why Jem was sent away. It must have been something between my father and Jem.

* * *

Now I'm in Paris with Matthew and Cordelia hanging out at a bakery with coffee on one hand and croissants in the other talking rapidly and catching up on lost time. I felt the happiness that I could only have with Jesse rising and making me whole again. While we were being loud and wild, Matthew stopped us and showed us a tweet that came through Twitter.

 _Spotted: -SpotsHerondale, -DeliaCarstairs and -FairWildeTownChild having the time of their lives in Paris. But yeah, after everything they've been through, nothing can't break the apart now. #FriendshipGoals #RoyalsUnite #ReunionAtLast_

 _5:22 PM - 5 Jul 2015_

We looked around the Streets and noticed nothing strange. After walking and shopping around Paris, we came back to the apartment to see my father and Jem getting cozy in the kitchen. But they looked worried. Jem was probaly trying to cook and dad was distracting him. I noticed that my father seems rather close with Uncle Jem, just as close as with mom when they're alone.

"Ah...the Dalmations have returned. Just in time for diner. Fettuccine with Creamy pasta and tuna." Matthew, Cordelia and I smelled the food and they almost drooled if it wasn't for the look on both Jem and Dad's faces. "Uhh...you cook Fettuccine with pasta and tuna? Our favorite food in this lifetime? Okay what's the good news?" Matthew said looking puzzled. Will looked unsure, but said the words that we all have been waiting for.

"The production for the tv show 'Crossed' is moving to London and you are going to stay at the Ke Shanghai mansion. " We all screamed and jumped from happiness and danced around. Ke Shanghai was the mansion that Jem and I owned while we lived in Londen. We used to have parties, movie marathons and sleepovers thrown there and they were great. "But that's not all." Jem said and we looked curious.

"I am now officially the owner of the Kingsroad again. The re-opening will be this Saturday. And The Crowd will be there...including James, Alastair and Grace. They don't know who the owner is thought." I laughed and looked at Cordelia's face who seems to smile a devious smile like Matthew and Jem. "It's time to pack. Let's call Cassidy, Marissa and the band. They'll be thrilled to hear were going to be shooting in Londen." Jem said looking amused. We all looked at one another and then afterwars all to Cordelia, who seems to still have that smirk.

"Time to pack. It's time to take back our crowns. We will destroy him and the rest of them."

* * *

 **Hey! hope this chapter was good. If you want the characters or me (the author) to answers questions about their purpose in the story and what they will go through in this story. Let me know in the comments section below like this:**

 _ **To: Lucie and Jessie**_

 _ **fill in Quetsion**_

 _ **username**_

 **see you soon**

 **Thay23**


	4. Chapter 3: James

Chapter 3: James

Tonight was the night I dreaded the most. It's the aniversary of Jem and Cordelia's departure from Londen. I have heard from Lucie that they live in Paris and have been not sitting still. I kept taps on uncle Jem and Cordelia and kept notes on where they were. I ussd to call Cordelia 'Daisy' or 'Delia', but everytime I thought of her, I thought about the night I pushed her away when she needed me the most.

* * *

 _Three years ago:_

 _The party was in full swing. Teenagers drinking alcohol untill they were passed out. People dancing and having the time of their lives on the dance floor. Some teenagwrs were somking and some were making out with each other. I was sitting on a leather sofa that was placed on the roof near the greenhouse. I had a drink in one hand and Grace in the other. She was whispering sweet things in my ear, while the other boys and girls were looking at us in adoration and envy. But suddenly the whispers stopped and she stared at the door. There stood my parabatai and best friend Matthew Fairchild and my sister Lucie. Lucie was wearing a dark purple (almost black) skater skirt with a black top with lace covering the front of her top and some combat boots. Matthew wore a black blouse that was unbuttoned to show his abs and some dark pants and shoes that were probably stolen fron Charles' closet. But I stood up and walked towards them when I saw Cordelia emerging from the shadows. She wore a black tight dress that stopped above her knees. She wore a black leather jacket and her hair was in wavy curls. She wore just like Lucie smokey black eye shadow which made her eyes noticable. I heared Grace calling me, but I walked up to them and greeted them all. On that moment I knew that I was going to break out connection once I'm going to do what Alastair and Grace demanded from me._

* * *

I was in the club called 'The Kingsroad' that was once owned by Jem. I was drinking some Burbon when I saw Lucie and Matthew coming towards me looking moody and cranky. Matthew wore a white shirt with some dark blue jeans and some sneakers. Lucie wore a white dress with a black sleeveless blazer that looked like a leather jacket. She wore some black expensive heels that didn't knew the brand of. She probably bought that during her shopping trip to New York. Matthew insisted that he should come, because he wanted to visit Thomas, who was there for a internship for a few weeks.

"So...how was New York?" I asked them. "You just can't say hello. Can you?" Lucie sneered looking around the room. I followed her line of vision and saw Jesse standing there looking at Lucie. Grace was beside him sipping a martini when she walked over us with Jesse behind her. In these last few years our group has been split up. It was Lucie, Matthew, Jesse, Anna, Thomas and Christopher and the other group consistef of Charles, Alastsir, Grace and I. The Crowd was probably somewhere around the club taking photos and posting them on Social media.

* * *

There were three bartenders tonight serving drinks and even food to the guest. I was a akward dancer, but over the years I grew confident ad started to dance with Spots (Lucie) and Welsh (Matthew). After a few songs I started to dance with Grace. Our bodies were pressed to one another and we were dancing in synch. I kissed her ear of neck some times, while she giggled feverishly. We noticed that we were being watched again and that there were pictures taken. Mathew, Jesse and Lucie were joining Anna, Christopher, and Thomas near the stage. Suddenly the lights were dim abd we heard everyone gasping when the stage liggts were lighting up the room. On the stage there were four guys and a girl. The giel probably was the lead singer and the boys were the ones playing the instruments. The crowd began to shout and cheer in excitement. "Hey Kingsroad! We are Idris City and we are honored to play for you tonight." Grace and I stood still when we heared the girls voice through the speakers. The Crowd looked at the band in interest and started to film evrything. "Give a loud and warm applause to the owner of Kingsorad. Here HE is Jem Carstairs!" She said and everyone except for Grace and I were cheering loudly. We saw Jem emerge from the shadows looking confident and happy. He wore a white blouse with a black leather jacket and some dark jeans and shoes. He stood next to the singer and looked at the crowd. He took the mic and started talking. "Hey everybody. It's nice to be back and with a great pleasure I like to introduce you to Cassidy and her band Idris city." The crowd cheered, but Jem began to speak again.

"Marissa is here, but she is not alone. Please people give it up for Cordelia Carstairs and Marissa Reed." The whole crowd went wild after hearing their names. Marissa appeared first looking great. She wore a white crop top with black short shorts and some black heels. She had her hair in a messy bun and wore a necklace around her neck. Then Cordelia came and the crowd looked shocked. Cordelia's hair was straigh, but wavy and she wore multiple necklaces. She wore a little black dress with some conbat boots under it and some fishnet tights and a white leather jacket. Her makeup was the same a Lucie. They both had a natural look, but both had black smokey eyes. She stood next to Marissa and Cassidy and hugged them and the rest of the band.

"It's so nice to be back! And I missed you all. But we are here to party. So let the night begin." She said through the microphone gracefully. The crowd went wild and she and Jem left the stage. She hugged the rest of the group and enjoyed the music Idris City was playing. I saw Matthew and Lucie talking rapidly towards the others and saw Anna hugging Cordelia with Thomas and Christopher. Alastair stood next to me and surprisingly so were the parents of Jem and Cordelia. Grace looked shocked and Maya, the leader of The Crowd, came to me and said: 'Can you believe she's back? I HAD to know she was coming back after spotting her with Lucie and Matthew in Paris.' I looked at her with shock. "I thought they went to New York to visit Thomas?" I asked Maya. "Oh they went there, but then they stopped at Paris and she and Matthew went to Cordelia to hang out. Haven't you read the tweet I posted?" She showed me the tweet that was put yesterday. Lucie and Matthew have some explaining to do.

* * *

After the performance of the band, the DJ took over. Cordelia was talking to Christopher and Thomas who both look happy and comfortable. I saw Christopher taking a selfie from the three of them looking casual. I saw him giving Cordelia her smartphone back and she hugged him quickly. Lucie and Jesse were looking cozy and looked like they were about to kiss. So I came to the group and they looked at like I was a complete stangers. Cordelia stood up and looked at me directly. "Do you want something?" She asked cooly. "I...just wanted to stop Jesse from kissing my sister." Jesse and Lucie looked at me with stange expression that made them almost blush. She gave me a bored look and looked at Lucie. "I agree with you that you, Jesse, Thomas and Matthew should come to the promo shoot for 'Crossed'. After all you are the new characters from the new generation like me. The shoot starts tomorrow." She took a sip from her glass of Burbon and looked at me. She put her drink in the table and stood up. "Are you still here?" She said. Matthew stood up and stood next to me. "Why don't you drink a glass of burbon?" I took the glass from Matthew and looked at Cordelia. "If you don't mind Lucie, I'm going to the mansion. See you later at the mansion Luce. Oh..." she looked at me and made a motion with her hand thst meant 'step aside'. "See ya!" She said to me coldly and walked away taking her purse with her. She bumped into me and left the club looking badass and more gracefull then Grace herself.

"I am so...screwed!" I said out loud. The others looked at one anither and then at me saying:

'Oh yes you are!'


	5. Chapter 4: Matthew

**A/N: The song Give Me Something by Scars On 45 is used in the scene**

 **where they start to shoot the promo/photoshoot for the TV Show 'Crossed'.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Matthew

Cordelia and Lucie were on the roof with the director, stylist team, photographer and some of their old and new friends. In a few minutes they were going to do a promo shoot for the TV show 'Crossed'. I was sitting on a chair that would be used for the shoot, while waiting for Uncle Jem and Will to show up. I was happy that Lucie, Thomas, Jesse, Christopher and I got to be in Crossed with Cordelia. We have been watching the show since we saw the trailer for the series. Uncle Jem came in with Uncle Will and Jamie (James) walking behind him. I wonder what he was doing here, because I remember he wasn't suppose to come. James spotted me and stood next to me. "Hey Welsh!" he said with a flat voice. "

Hey...Why are you here?" I asked immediately. James looked at me surprised.

"I wanted to be there for Lucie during the shoot. And I wanted to talk to Delia." he explained to me quietly.

I saw Cordelia and Lucie approach us already in their character's outfit. Lucie's hair was straightened and Cordelia's was in wavy curls.

"Hey Matt...Hello?" Cordelia said 'Hey' to me and the question to James. "James, why are you here?" "I came to support my little sister and our best friends." James said with a smile." Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked at James with a serious look on her face.

"You really need to stand next to Jem and your father. The shoot is about to begin." James looked a little sad, but did what she said.

At that exact moment, the director came to us. "Hey guys! We are going to begin. First we will do some photos of Matt, Jesse, Thomas and Christopher and then of The girls." "And our character photos?" I asked him. "We will do that after filming the promo and taking some cast photos. Are you ready?" We all nodded and started to get ready. Lucie and Cordelia were standing next to Jem talking about something !

* * *

The music started to play and we all were ready. Christopher was first, posing and looking straight at the camera with a calm look on his face.

He wore a black jacket with a white shirt, black jeans and some combat boots. He had to sit on a chair and started to muss his hair up.

Thomas was just behaving like his mind was far away. He sat on the ground playing with his coat and whistling.

Jesse was mostly standing when his photos got taken, but he was smiling and looking cranky. After a few minutes it was my turn.

I was standing there in front of the camera smiling, dancing and being my charming self. with the chair in one hand and my other hand in my hair.

Cordelia was next looking stylish and edgy as her character was supposed to be. She was mostly crossing her arms in front of her and looking straight in the camera smiling secretly. She, like Thomas, was sitting on the ground looking uninterested and bored.

Lucie was next laughing and smiling in the camera and sitting on the chair with a open book in her hand.

We got a few instructions from the photographer and we all took a break. James and Will were talking when the saw us coming.

* * *

"That was a awesome shoot! Your having a ten minute break right?" Jamie asked us. Cordelia frowned at this, but answered his question nonetheless. "Yes! now one minute has pass!" she smiled at him. The rest of us looked at one another in confusion. "Can I talk to you Cordelia? It won't be long. I promise!" he said to her. She stood now next to him, looking him straight in the eye and said:

"We both know that you suck at making promises!" She walked to the other side of the rooftop and rested her hands on the metal bars. I nudged him to go do his thing. We all looked at them before getting some food. A few minutes later we saw that they were talking to the producer of the show and the director. They seem to be in a serious discussion about something. James and Cordelia looked happy and relieved. James and Cordelia looked at us and smiled. "Good news! James is going to be in the show!" Cordelia said normal. We looked confused and I looked at James for clarification.

"The director and writer were talking about adding another boy and girl to the group for the show. But apparently the saw something about me that strongly reminded them of this character so they asked if I wanted to join." I nodded in understanding and pushed him a little farther away from the others so we could have a private conversation. "They saw you talking with her...didn't they?" James nodded. "I told her I was sorry about what happened a few years ago and that I had to do it or else Alistair would have taken care that something horrible would have happened to her or Lucie."

"But you haven't told her the whole truth? You know...the one about how you did something **_in her sleep_**. If she knows...she will never forgive you." I said to him seriously. "I want to tell her...of what I did to her when she was so **_vunerable_**. But I want to tell that to her _myself_."

"Because you don't want the crowd to make it public when they see fit. After hurting and humiliating Cordelia was not enough for them, they had to spill the beans about your scandalous relationship with Grace." I explained to him feeling numb all of a sudden.

* * *

 _I remember that day was when the group broke apart. Christopher angrily punched James square in the face after Cordelia ran from the party in tears. The whole party went in uproar the moment she was out the door. The Crowd was filming the event and posted it online through their phones. During the fight I saw Christopher disappear secretively out of the party heading downstairs. I decided to follow him with Thomas and Anna by my side. Christopher looked around before letting relieve washing over his face when he saw someone he clearly was excited to meet._

 _"It's as we had feared. Alistair is losing his mind and he let his sister get embarrassed in front of everyone. If I could just shoot him in the head..." "Calm down Christopher!" A gentle male voice said to him. "look at me!" the voice said again. Christopher looked at the men with intrigue. "Now Jem and Cordelia will be sent away...all because of his stupid debts and..." The men came closer to him one hand on Christopher's cheek and the other on his waist. "We will find a way! They will come back and I'll talk to Uncle Jem. Don't worry...Chris." Anna looked shocked as she could see who was standing there with Christopher._

 _"Matthew? Can you explain something to me?" Thomas said curiously. "Explain what?"_

 _"Can you explain why your brother is having a serious close moment with mine?" I looked at them confused, until I took Anna's hiding spot and saw Charles wearing casual clothes embraced with Christopher. Why did it look like they were about...?" The boys broke apart and looked around the room._

 _"I'll search for Cordelia. I'll see you tonight...if your not busy with Alistair in his bed." Christopher said bluntly. Charles looked shocked. "Chris...please!" "I'm not some experiment for your concealed love. If you don't want to be with me, it's fine. I'll get over it." Anna looked like she wanted to punch my brother and I can't blame her. "But don't mess with my feelings anymore." Charles looked like he wanted to say something, but shut himself up. Christopher went out of the building refusing to look at Charles again._

* * *

"Matthew! James! We're about to start filming come one!" Christopher screamed at us from the other side. James looked at me and walked to the shoot. I walked towards him. James was standing with Uncle Will and Jem, while the others and I were taking the instructions the director gave us. After minutes of shooting scenes for the promo, We all packed our bags and headed for the studio. Surprisingly my brother was there for support, but he acted and looked like the Charles we all knew him.

Arrogant and a know it all ...and then I realized that he knows the 'real' reason for the departure of Jem and Cordelia. And I have a feeling that Alistair is the one who caused this mess to begin with.


	6. Chapter 5: Jesse

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter are:**

 **Runnin' by Adam Lambert - Jesse, Lucie and Christopher are being filmed for the promo.**

 **Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding - Cordelia and James are being filmed for the promo.**

 **We R Who We R by Ke$ha - Matthew and Thomas are being filmed for the promo.**

 **Five More Hours by Deorro (feat. Chris Brown) - The boys are being filmed for the promo.**

 **Good Girls Gone Bad by Cobra Starship (feat. Leighton Meester) - The girls are being filmed for the promo.**

 **Skins (UK) Theme by Segal - The song used when there all filmed together.**

* * *

 **A/N: Also if you see for example - Irma (Lucie) was... that means that he/she is pretending to be the characters for the show 'Crossed'.**

 **And if you see- - And they were shooting some extra scenes of Cordelia and James... that means it's just the character describing the moment.**

* * *

Everything was going great today. we got to do the character photo shoot and now were ready to film some shots for the promo. The director, Erik, came to me to give me some instructions. "Jesse. You're shooting some scenes with Lucie and Christopher after Cordelia and James. You just need to pretend to be relaxed and smile sometimes like your character Caleb." I nodded and repeated those instructions in my head. After Erik left to find the others, I was taking some photos of the set and of my friends in action. I posted it on my social media pages. I mostly use Facebook and Twitter, but I have a Instagram account to. I saw Lucie in her character's outfit. Lucie played the role of Eva, a girl whose life seem to get complicated the moment she meets Malcolm, the love of her life. She is the best friend of Katherine, played by Cordelia. Lucie came walking towards me in excitement.

"Hello Jesse. Aren't you excited about shooting the promo?" she asked me. I thought about my answer. Should I give her my full opinion on the situation or should I give a short answer with no opinion or emotion at all? "Yes. What about you?" I said to her fast with a calm voice, keeping my 'emotions' in check. "I'm excited as well. Cordelia and James are now in their characters. Let's see how they are doing and bring your camera, while I grab my smartphone." She said quickly, but I understood her. I heard Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding playing in the background.

"Lights, Camera, Everyone quiet please, Action!" Erik shouted and the camera started rolling. **Katherine (Cordelia) was walking towards the leather couch and sat on it. She grabbed the black headphones with blue and white paint splashes on it and put it on. She was dancing, while holding the headphones with both her hands. Suddenly, Will (James) came walking towards her and made her look at him.** The rest of us kept looking at them, feeling the unresolved tension between them. The director smiled and said "Cut! Well done, both of you." Lucie and I took some photos and posted them online, while the director shot some shots of Cordelia and Jame being silly and weird.

Next up were Lucie, Christopher and I filming for the promo. _ **Irma (Lucie) was standing in front of Fredrick (Christopher) looking confused and scared. Malcolm was looking confident and held Irma's hand. Caleb (me) was smiling at the camera and also glancing towards Irma and Fredrick. After standing next to him, Irma hugged Caleb and both of them looked straight to the camera. Fredrick was standing with his arms crossed looking at them. Also he was listening to music through the headphones.**_ After the director said cut, Matthew took a photo of us working and Thomas posted a video on his Facebook. Erik also filmed some shots of us being funny. Next up were Thomas and Matthew, who apparently already started shooting their scene for the promo. **_Malcolm (Matthew) was giving Steven (Thomas) a bro hug and both were talking rapidly about random stuff. After a few minutes they were looking bored and lonely. Steven looking at the camera, while Malcolm was putting on the same headphones on like Katherine (Cordelia) had. Malcolm stood up and walked towards the camera stopping a few feet from it._** Erik then filmed some shots of Matthew and Thomas laughing and joking around.

After a fifteen minute break, Cordelia and Lucie were next. **_Katherine was sitting with Irma on the couch gossiping, laughing and taking some photos together , while listening to the music. Then after a few minutes they both looked serious and scared. Irma looked around her and then at her best friend. Katherine listened to her friend and looks shocked. Irma grabs her best friends' hand and drags her away from the camera._** The director filmed some funny, laughable and creative shots of Cordelia and Lucie. James, Matthew, Christopher, Thomas and I had to shoot some scenes of our characters acting lazy and relaxing, while looking at the camera. In the end, all of the characters were talking group photos and having fun.

* * *

Two hours later

Lucie and I were in the mansion that she and Jem shared. We were both reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens in the living room, when suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my adopted sister Grace. 'Why is she calling me? Is she going to talk bad about Lucie again?' I though suddenly. But I will never know why she is called me, unless I answer my phone. I grabbed my phone and pressed on 'Answer' "Hello?" I said calmly.

"Hello my dear ill brother. I need you to do something for me." Grace said coolly through the phone, probably hiding her smirk.

"It depends on what it is I should...no must do for my dear sister." I said to her containing my smirk. She huffs quietly and continued to speak. "I need you to spy on James and Cordelia. They seem to get close again and I don't want that." Grace said sternly. I looked at Lucie who was looking at me direct in the eye. "You need to find someone else to do your work. I'm busy." I hung up the phone not giving her a chance to talk. I kept staring a Lucie's eyes and and my eyes looked at her lips.

"Is everything alright? Are you getting ill again?" Lucie asked me with worry. I touched her face and she looked at me with those deep blue eyes that have allured me ever since I have met her. I put a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. "I only wish to steal a kiss...from the girl who stole my heart." I said to Lucie calm and coolly. Lucie looked at me and brought her face towards mine. The tension in the room what to much to bear. I wanted to figure out why Lucie was occupying my thoughts and dreams. Suddenly, her phone went and she looked at her smartphone. She saw the caller ID and hold her finger to the 'answer' button and swiped it to the right. "Hello?...Hey Mom...No, I haven't seen Dad or Uncle Jem today. Why?...Sorry for asking...See you during supper." she hung up the phone and looked flustered. "Great! Just when we were..." she mumbled softly. I grabbed my phone, jacket and keys and stood up. "Well, I have to go." I said to her. "Why? Is it because of your sister who hates me...or is it your mom...who hates me more than Grace!" She said unsure and...sad? I looked at the girl in front of me. Long brown hair in a loose braid, wearing comfortable jeans and a gray blouse that matches her shoes. "It's urgent. But I wish that I could stay with you longer." I told her while giving her one last look. I walked to the door, but I hear her walking behind me. "Then stay...don't leave...every time we are..." she said to me. I took a deep breath and turned around to see a tear streaming down her face.

"If I stay...You will be caught with me. Your body laying in my arms." I opened the door. "That means that I cannot control this...connection...tension we build every time we look at one another. I must leave, before we both do things we regret." The moment I said those last words, I looked at her. She had more tears streaming down her face, but she had a blank expression.

Cordelia, Christopher and Matthew came inside and stopped when they saw us. "Hey!...What's going on?" Christopher asked slightly panicked. "Nothing. Jesse was about to leave." Lucie said refusing to look at him. Cordelia looked at her best friend, while Matthew looked at me suspiciously. "Well...I must leave. Lucie..." I was about to walk towards her to give her a hug, but she took a few steps back.

"Goodbye." I said to the others. For the first time...I felt guilty...for leaving her again.

* * *

 **Well that was a long chapter. Will write a new chapter soon. Let me know what you think about this chapter**

 **Thay23**


End file.
